DIARY JEON JUNGKOOK
by Straydivarius
Summary: Mau tahu rasanya punya sahabat rasa pacar? Yuk intip isi buku diary seorang Jeon Jungkook ini! Hm, sebenarnya sih dia sudah mulai menulis diary semenjak kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi, aku yakin masa-masa cinta anak SMA lebih menyenangkan untuk dibahas. Melarung mimpi dengan tambahan bumbu cinta rasa nano-nano, kenapa tidak? REPOST KARENA ERROR. GyuKook is here!


.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARN: NON-BETA FAN FICTION. MAAF BANGET KALO MASIH ADA EYD ATAU HURUF KAPITAL YANG MASIH BERANTAKAN KARENA INI HANYA UJI COBA COMEBACK GUA KALI INI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.MUQADIMAH.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mau tahu rasanya punya sahabat rasa pacar? Yuk intip isi buku _diary_ seorang Jeon Jungkook ini! Hm, sebenarnya sih dia sudah mulai menulis diary semenjak kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi, aku yakin masa-masa cinta anak SMA lebih menyenangkan untuk dibahas. Melarung mimpi dengan tambahan bumbu cinta rasa nano-nano, kenapa tidak?

 ** _Yuk, cuss ah!_**

 _Senin, tanggal 29 April 2016_

 _Dear, diary._

 _Hari ini membosankan. Sama seperti biasa. Selalu dijemput Taehyung dan motor bebeknya pagi-pagi. Mengobrol tentang segala hal di jalan hingga gombalan maut si alien antah berantah, dengan begitu kami tidak pernah sadar keberadaan jam tangan-ala-couple yang menunjukkan angka tujuh lebih tiga puluh; ternyata terlalu pagi. Terlena dengan gombalan maut tau-tau sudah tiba di depan parkiran sekolah. Tentu disambut hangat bapak sekuriti yang lagi santai nyeruput segelas kopi hitam di bawah pohon rindang._

 _Tidak terlalu sepi memang, hanya beberapa anak yang kebetulan terlalu rajin saja yang sibuk mondar-mandir lorong jadi babunya guru-guru. Hidup mereka menyedihkan. Cih._

 _Oh, aku sebenarnya dari tadi heboh tentang ini sampai kebelet pipis. Ini sesuatu hal yang amat sangat penting. Dan aku juga tidak mungkin memberitahukannya pada siapapun karena- hello, jaga image itu penting! Itu sih kata Wonwoo hyung._

 _Oke, entah kenapa aku histeris sendiri hingga mama datang dan melongok dari pintu kamar_

 _"Kook-ie nggak apa-apa?"_

 _Wtf, everything all right. Ini hanya tentang;_

 _KELAS KU KEDATANGAN MURID BARU PINDAHAN DARI GYONGSANG DAN DIA GANTENG PARAH!_

 _DIA JUGA DUDUK DI SEBELAH AKU! TUHAN TOLONG KUAT AKU. JANGAN BIARKAN AKU KHILAF_ _ㅠ._ _ㅠ_

 _Yah, semoga imanku cukup kuat. Sampai sini dulu. Pegal nulisnya kalau harus menahan histeria._

 _Tertanda, Jeon Jungkook. International playboy._

Namanya Mingyu Kim. Orangnya tinggi, berbadan tegap, kulitnya agak cokelat, membawa tas kecil kuning dan dua gigi taringnya suka ikut mengintip kalau lagi senyum. Ya, dia Mingyu. Si anak baru pindahan dari Gyongsang. Dan dia baru berani mengajak diriku kenalan setelah lima hari jadi teman sebangku. Maksudku, kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin? Ganteng-ganteng kok anti sosial, nanti jodohnya susah loh. Eh. Haha

Bukan begitu. Aku hanya berpikir, jarang-jarang ada orang ganteng yang hobi mendekam di kelas kayak ayam lagi bertelur. Biasanya kan kebanyakan dari mereka tebar pesona. Apalagi kalau anak baru yang kebelet famous. Seungkwan contohnya. Tapi harus ku akui memang si diva semok itu pesonanya luar biasa hingga seleranya sama yang impor daripada lokal.

Itu kesan pertama yang mingyu ciptakan ketika bertemu orang baru. Begitu dua jam setelah berkenalan, maka dia akan mulai banyak bercerita tentang apapun. Termasuk tentang anjing peliharaannya yang suka menciumi bokong anjing lainnya ketika diajak jalan-jalan. Mingyu pikir itu perbuatan yang melanggar hukum karena bokong adalah daerah yang terlalu pribadi untuk dijangkau. Bodo amat ya, Gyu.

Itu baru dua jam setelahnya. Seharian ini aku harus betah ditanya-tanya seputar sekolah ini. Mulai darimana uks berada hingga bentuk toilet yang digunakan sudah masuk dalam standar atau belum. Mingyu selalu betah mengekori kemana pun aku pergi. Termasuk hingga Taehyung dan aku makan di kantin. Untung ganteng loh, Gyu.

Oh, aku juga tau bahwa mingyu selalu punya persediaan bekal makanan di dalam tas kecil kuningnya. Dan aku juga baru tau jika mingyu pandai memasak. Dia bilang;

"Mama dan Papa nggak pernah sempat sarapan, kadang kalau mereka dinas di luar kota, mereka berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali atau bahkan tidak pulang esok harinya."

Ya, ku pikir memang dari tampangnya, mingyu tipikal anak laki-laki yang cepat dewasa, bahkan di saat keluarganya tidak mendukung. Aku paham, bukannya mingyu tidak mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, namun kedua orang tuanya juga tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Mingyu juga bilang bahwa ia sering liburan bersama jika kedua orang tuanya cuti bekerja dan aku yakin sekali, arti kata liburan bagi keluarga mereka adalah bukan-di-dalam-negeri.

Kamis, tanggal 29 Juni 2016

Dear, diary.

Hari ini wonwoo hyung rese banget! Kenapa coba dia harus bolos segala? Katanya malas bertemu dengan guru matematika eksak yang botak itu. Mana surat ijinnya pasti selalu nitip padaku. Memangnya dia tidak punya sohib buat dititipin surat? Ish menyebalkan sekali. Aku kan malas pergi ke kelasnya dia yang letaknya ada di kahyangan. Wtf Jeon Wonwoo!

Tertanda, Jeon Jungkook bungsu paling tampan se dunia.

Masih sepi, di kelas juga baru ada beberapa kutu buku dengan kacamata tebalnya rajin datang pagi-pagi kayak satpam sekolah. Eh, ada mingyu juga yang duduk di pojokan sembari menikmati hidangan pagi. Mingyu sadar akan eksistensiku dan dia menegur.

"Pagi, Kook!"

"Pagi, Gyu."

"Loh, kok mukanya ditekuk gitu? Nanti manisnya luntur loh!"

Ini bocah pasti sudah gila. Kenapa mingyu juga harus ikut jadi donatur mood ku yang semakin anjlok? Untung ganteng kamu, Gyu. Bodo amat, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku lakukan pagi ini.

"Eh?! Mau pergi kemana lagi kamu, Kook-ah?"

"Mau ke lantai empat."

"Mau ngapain kamu? Aku boleh ikut?" tanya mingyu mupeng. Aduh.

"Kalau aku ngelarang, emangnya kamu bakal nurut?"

"Hehe."

Paling malas adalah ketika aku harus pergi ke lantai atas tempatnya seorang Jeon Wonwoo menuntut ilmu. Ya, para senior sekolah adanya di gedung atas. Katanya sih biar bisa fokus belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas. Kenapa pula harus di gedung atas? Kenapa tidak dibikin gedung baru di sebelah atau apa gitu. Oh, aku ubah pertanyaannya. Kenapa aku harus satu sekolah dengan kakak ku yang sok jaim itu?

Hari ini tepat dua bulan aku menjalin persahabatan dengan Mingyu. Setelah lama mengenal dirinya, ternyata kelakar mingyu meleset tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dari apa yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Aku juga awalnya kaget, tapi aku mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Contohnya tadi; dia menatapku mupeng dengan tatapan anak anjingnya. Sangat terbaik.

"Gyu, kenapa kamu mendadak kamu ingin ikut ke atas?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran."

"Kita waktu itu kan sudah mengunjunginya dan ujung-ujungnya kamu digodain kakak kelas. Kamu nggak takut?"

"Takut nggak yah? Hehe." loh, mingyu malah cengengesan. Bodo amat, Gyu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu juga ngapain ke atas pagi-pagi, kook-ah?"

"Aku ada urusan nggak penting."

Kelasnya wonwoo hyung itu ada di paling ujung lorong lantai empat. Kebayang jauhnya gimana? Huft. Oh, tapi aku di tangga tadi ketemu Junhui hyung. Si gantang dari negeri China-ekhem-mantan-ekhem-pacarnya-ekhem-wonwoo hyung. Tumben banget. Sumpah ini kejadian langka. Apa aku nitip aja suratnya sama dia ya? Tapi itu artinya aku harus balik lagi ke arah tangga.

"Eh, kook kenapa kamu balik lagi? Yah, nggak ketemu dia-"

"Jun hyung, tunggu!"

Duh, untung dia emang hobi nongkrong di tangga bareng gengnya.

"Ya, kook? Kenapa teriak-teriak gitu? Masih pagi kali."

"Anu, aku malas ke kelasnya Wonwoo hyung, jadi nitip sama Jun hyung saja, ya?"

Setelah surat itu ku serahkan, sekilas aku bisa melihat otot alisnya naik, tandanya ia sedikit terkejut dengan permintaanku. Tapi secepat mungkin ia menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman lima jari.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ah. Terima kasih. Jun hyung tumben pagi pagi sudah ada di sekolah."

"Tugas rangkuman kimia ku belum selesai, Kook."

"Ah..." harusnya aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti.

"Kakak mu bolos lagi?"

"Ya. Hyung mengenalnya lebih baik daripada aku."

"Omong-omong, siapa yang kamu gandeng ini? Wajahnya baru di sekolah ini."

Kasih tau tidak ya? Kasih tau tidak ya? Nanti kalau Jun hyung naksir sama Mingyu gimana ya?

"Iya, hyung. Dia anak baru di sekolah ini. Makanya kalau datang ke sekolah itu bukannya tidur di ruang UKS mulu kerjaannya."

"Oh. Jadi dia yang waktu itu tidur di UKS kayak orang mati?" celetuk mingyu asal. Untungnya Jun hyung bukanlah tipe yang tempramental. Justru sebaliknya.

"Yup, kebanyakan orang bilang sih aku tidur seperti orang mati. Namaku Wen Junhui dalam hanja dan Moon Junhee dalam hangul. Biasa dipanggil 'Jun si tampan' dan kau adalah...?"

Jun hyung menyalami, dan mingyu membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Aku kim mingyu, sekelas dengan Jungkook."

"Ah, pindahan dari mana?"

"Aku dari Gyongsang, senang berke-"

"Sebaiknya kita balik ke kelas. Jun hyung nanti kita lanjut lagi obrolannya kapan-kapan, oke?" Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mingyu terlalu banyak mengoceh di depan Jun hyung. Akan sangat memakan waktu jika mingyu mulai bercerita segalanya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, hyung!"

Hari Kamis, Tanggal 29 Juli 2016

Dear, diary.

Harusnya aku tahu sejak dulu jika Mingyu memang ada sesuatu dengan Wonwoo hyung. Maksudnya, aku terlaku bodoh untuk tidak memahami tatapan kagum yang mingyu berikan ketika kakak ku lewat di kantin sekolah bersama dengan gengnya yang berisik. Aku pikir tatapan itu ditujukan pada Jihoon si kecil manis (habis aku jika di dunia nyata aku memanggilnya begitu.) atau pada Minghao si lamban. Aku tidak pernah habis pikir jika itu Jeon Wonwoo? Kenapa bukan Jeon Jungkook? (aku kepedean)

Aku jadi penasaran sihir apa yang membuat Wonwoo hyung terlihat menarik untuk didapat oleh segelintir lelaki tampan di sekolah ini. Apa istimewanya si kulkas berjalan itu? Duh.

Apa aku juga harus belajar banyak darinya? Yang aku dapat hanya seonggok alien idiot yang suka cari perhatian.

Ps: dan kenapa semua orang sangat menyebalkan hari ini?

Tertanda, Jeon Jungkook yang malang.

Ting!

Hai kook-ie, bisa bertemu di taman nanti sepulang sekolah? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu.

Wah, Taehyung hyung tumben mengirimiku sms pagi ini. Mungkin kuota internetnya ludes jadi dia mengirim sms. Tumben juga ia mengajak ketemuan. Biasanya juga kalau mau ketemu langsung ngibrit ke kelas tanpa malu.

"Kook-ah, kamu kenapa begong begitu?" mingyu bertanya, dan tatapannya begitu penasaran.

"Ah, masa sih?"

"Makan yuk? Kamu lapar pasti."

Tanpa bisa menolak, mingyu buru-buru mengeluarkan kotal bekalnya yang lumayan besar. Porsi kuli.

Beda hari, beda menu. Kalau kemarin ia bawa dendeng sapi tumis dengan acar sawi, kali ini salmon teriyaki dan kimchi lobak jadi santapannya. Aku heran kenapa anak laki-laki seperti dia sangat pandai memasak. Tidak seperti diriku yang membuat ramen saja masih terlalu asin.

"Kamu yang bener dong makannya, jangan diaduk-aduk doang nanti mirip makanan kucing. Mau aku suapi?"

Penawaran sangat bagus, Gyu.

"AAAAAAAAAA Ummm. Gimana, enak?"

Tanpa perlu bicara aku pasti bisa menjelaskannya dengan kedua ibu jariku yang terangkat.

"Sebentar, ada kuah teriyaki tuh di bibir kamu. Sini aku elap."

Aku pernah melihat adegan ini di drama picisan favorit ibu. Pemeran utamanya akan merasakan seolah waktu berhenti berputar dan dunia hanya milik berdua, dan sekarang itu terjadi padaku. Puji Tuhan dengan segala keagungannya. Ibu jarinya mingyu mengusap ujung bibirku dan rasanya seperti keajaiban. Nikmat Tuha mana yang kau dustakan, Jungkook?

"A-aaah. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Muka kamu merah tuh."

Ah, sial. Kenapa aku harus merona hanya karena hal sepele ini? Sial, sial, sial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: DI UPLOAD PERTAMANYA GUA GA NYADAR KALO INI ERROR. MAAF YA :"( BTW, SIAPA YANG KANGEN GUA? /GAK ADA LAH YA PASTI. BERHUBUNG GUA BARU AJA RESIGN, JADI MUNGKIN GUA AKAN AKTIF LAGI MENJADI AUTHOR. SEBAGAI PEMBUKAAN, GUA BAWAIN GYUKOOK DULU, OKE? ATAU, DARI SEKIAN BANYAK STORY, KALIAN MAU MINTA LANJUT YANG MANA DULU? AGAPE? DEDE GEMES? AN ACCIDENT? ATAU APA NIH? TULIS AJA DI REVIEW** **J**

 **OKE, GA PENTING SIH, TAPI, TUNGGUIN AJA CERITA GUA YANG BAKAL GUA LANJUT/BARU DIPOST DI AKUN INI, YA!**


End file.
